bean_cafe_fightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud (BCF)
Cloud (雲 Kumo) ''is a character in the game ''Bean Cafe Fighters. He was confirmed for the game alongside Zack and Julius on November 12th, 2014. His appearance is based on what he looked like in the game Battle Heroes X: Army of Darkos He is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai in both versions of the game. Attributes Cloud is one of the strongest characters in Bean Cafe Fighters, if not the strongest, in terms of damage and knockback. Surprisingly enough, Cloud is the fastest of the heavyweights, making him a dangerous fighter to be reckoned with. As mentioned, Cloud greatest strength is his damage and knockback output; not only are his attack able to deal damage that would normally require Comboing from other characters to attain, nearly all of them can KO at low to mid damage percentages, granting Cloud the most KO options of all characters. An example of his power is his forward smash, which can KO any fighter who have high health percents at full charge. His forward and back throws are among the strongest in the game, being equally capable of KOing at around 110% near the edge, similar to Robert Fowler's back throw. Thanks to being a heavyweight, Cloud can survive more KOs than all other characters, Taking out Cloud is pretty hard as well due to his speed and power. Because of all this, Cloud has a spot pretty high in the tier list. Despite his strength and weight, Cloud is a fast character for a heavyweight (Having the 4th fastest running speed), as a number of his attacks come out quickly and end much faster than most other heavyweights. This, along with having among the greatest reach in the game, allows Cloud to perform combos and rack up damage more easily and further aids his already outstanding damage output. However, Cloud is not without his weaknesses. Although he is fast and has powerful attacks, almost all of them has massive endlag. Cloud has possibly the worst roll in the game, not covering any distance; while most fighters have rolls that excel in speed/distance to make up for the lack of the other, Cloud has no such advantage, having rolls that travel minimal distance without having low endlag or a short duration to compensate. His weight, one of his greatest strengths, is also one of his greatest weaknesses as it can make him susceptible to juggling, which is made even more glaring when one takes into account of his decent falling speed and low air speed. His moveset, while still faster than most of the other heavyweights, is one of the more laggy movesets in the game, such as the high end lag of Cloud's forward smash and his down aerial. One of Cloud worst flaws is his difficulty getting back onstage after being knocked up into the air; he has severe landing lag on all his aerials, and none of them autocancel particularly early. His specials can also hinder him as his Omislash can potentially push him back off the stage, his Up Slash is a somewhat subpar recovery move with slow gain that can be easily acted upon. Overall, Cloud is a tank of a fighter, being able to dish out strong hits as well as taking strong hits, giving him numerous good matchups.